The Road That Follows
by IlyShay7982
Summary: It's nothing, Spirit," the spirit wouldn't understand what he was feeling. It had been a really long time since he had loved someone, if he had loved at all in his past life.


**The Road That Follows [Yu-Gi-Oh] Part One: My Possesion**

**(This story is currently looking for a beta-reader. If you're interested please PM me.)**

Yugi Moto sat on his bed next to the Millennium Puzzle, which now had a big thick chain around it, for protection. A beautiful voice rang in his ears through the open window.

"Good Morning, Grandpa," Jade Croeger stood in front of his grandfather, as they chatted about the weather. Yugi sighed to himself dreamily, Jade, his best friend since preschool, and love of his life.

"Yugi..." The spirit of the puzzle appeared next to him, sitting on the bed next to him. "Are you feeling all right?" The spirit touched his forehead gently, he didn't seem solid, but Yugi could still feel the warmth of his hand against his skin. "You have been staring into space quite often at late."

"It's nothing, Spirit," the spirit wouldn't understand what he was feeling. It had been a really long time since he had loved someone, if he had loved at all in his past life.

"Yugi, Jade is here!"

"I'm coming Grandpa!" Yugi slipped the Millennium Puzzle around his neck.

"If something was wrong you would tell me? You know you can talk to me about anything Yugi..." Yugi smiled and nodded, the Spirit disappeared back into the Millennium Puzzle.

"Will we be seeing you for dinner again tonight? I hate that you have to go home to an empty house every evening."

"I'm fine, I like living alone. But sure, I'll come over," Mr. Moto asked that everyday, and everyday she accepted. Yugi walked out of the house, flicking his bangs out of his eyes and looking at the ground.

"Have fun you two," Jade and Yugi walked down the street to their high school.

"What took you so long this morning, Yugi?" The trifecta haired boy touched his Millennium Puzzle gingerly.

"I was talking to the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, he seems worried lately," ah, the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, Jade knew him well. He had saved both Yugi and herself on many occasions and was one of her best friends. Probably because there something about her, something inside of her that made so that she could see him, even when he wasn't controlling Yugi's body. She didn't know how she did it, but she had always been able too.

"About what? Do you know?"

"The future I'm guessing, he said something about the future being unclear."

"I like it better that way, sometimes knowing the future makes you want to change it, and that can screw everything up."

"He doesn't know anything about himself, like where he came from, or what he used to be. But I'm babbling."

"No you're not, you're talking about your life, your problems, thats what best friends do right?"

"Yeah, best friends," Yugi smiled at her, then looked at his white sneakers against the grey cement.

"Secrets told, fates unfold, step up boy and I'll reveal your future," a hooded man sat at a table in the front of a dark alley. Jade's purple eyes blazed as she stared at this man. "Boy, I need to hold a personal item in order to see into your future. Your necklace will do nicely," Yugi looked down at his Puzzle, inwardly battling with himself.

"Okay, but only for a second," Jade watched every movement the man made as he took Yugi's Item.

"I see something, I see that this Millennium Item, now belongs to me!" The hooded figure kicked over the metal table, both Jade and Yugi fell backwards and he ran down the alleyway.

"Come back here!" The two ran after him, turning the corner to meet white signs with red arrows, leading the way to him. "He wants me to follow him, it's a trap, but what choice to do we have?" Jade shrugged, this was not what she was expecting to wake up to this morning.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryou Bakura walked down the streets of Domino, on his way to school. A pain in his chest stopped him, he turned the corner quickly and dropped to his knees. "Spirit?" The Spirit of the Millenium Ring took control of Ryou's body, standing slowly. "Jade..." His sharp brown eyes stared down the alleyway. "Why does the Ring pull towards you so, my dear? Are you in danger, are you hurt?" The golden necklace radiated with energy in a specific direction. A pink blur stopped by the alley.

"Bakura?" The spirit growled to himself, forcing his eyes to soften as he turned to Tea.

"Good morning, Tea," the girl made him gag in wordly as she panted in front of him.

"Bakura, have you seen Yugi and Jade, they were supposed to meet us twenty minutes ago and they aren't home. I think something might have happened again!" Bakura desperately wanted to role his eyes, as usual the fluffball was over reacting again.

"I think I saw them running that way," Bakura pointed in a random direction, he didn't need Ryou's 'Friends' interfering with this matter.

"Thanks Bakura!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yugi pushed the wooden doors of a small warehouse open and walked inside, Jade right on his tail. "Why would a thief want his victim to follow him?"

"Somethings are unanswerable, we know you're in here!" A laugh filled the air.

"Little Jadia, you found me. Or should I say, we found you!" Jadia?

"Give my puzzle back to me!"

"If you want it back you'll have to fight me for it!" Light erupted through the space, a Duel Monsters ring was set up in the middle of the warehouse, Yugi's millennium puzzle was hanging from the empty seat.

"Fine!" Yugi was blazing with a fire Jade had never seen before, the spirit meant so much to Yugi. The Spirit was the one who gave Yugi his confidence back when he was broken down. Yugi couldn't breathe with his partner. Yugi jumped onto the blue platform, it raised and the life points lit up, the duel was official now.

"I put the Celtic Guardian in attack mode!" An ancient elf, brandishing a long sword faced the cloaked man. His response, was a defensive monster face down. But what Yugi attacked, was a Cyber Jar, which meant that the Celtic Guardian was destroyed. Both men picked up five cards, and their roles were reversed. Yugi laid down a defensive monster, and the hooded man brought out the Mechanical Chaser. A machine monster, that could only be one man. "Show yourself, Bandit Keith!" The man pulled down his hood, to reveal Bandit Keith, the jackass who almost got Joey disqualified from the Duelist Kingdom finals last year. "What happened to you?"

"I'm not Bandit Keith, I only speak through him now that he has become my mind slave."

"What do you mean?! How can this be?!"

"After Bandit Keith was ejected from Duelist Kingdom Island, he fought for his life against the harsh ocean waters. My followers and I were on our way to pick up some very special items when we fished him out of the sea. I'm always looking for new minds to control and Bandit Keith seemed like the perfect person to do my biding. And by luck he lead me straight to you, the boy who controls the Millenium Puzzle. Is it all sinking in now little Yugi? Now that I have found you after all of these years, I will stop at nothing to make the puzzle, and all the ancient powers it possesses my own!" He put Machine King on the field. Yugi's facedown monsters, Silver Fang, was destroyed by Keith's new monster. Luckily, it was in defense mode, so Yugi hadn't lost any lifepoints. Yugi put down another defensive monster, and Keith put down the Mega Sonic Eye. Yugi still had that fire, he wasn't gonna give up.

"I play Curse of Dragon and Gia the Fierce Knight, but that's not all! I use Polymerisation to fuse them together to make, Gia the Dragon Champion!" Yugi ordered it to attack the Machine Chaser, which downgraded his Machine King and Kieth also lost 750 lifepoints.

"Nice job Yugi!" Yugi smiled slowly and blushed, staring at Kieth very determined. But Kieth turned it around, he put his two weaker monsters into defense mode, then used Machine Conversion Factory, a magic card that gave 300 attack and defense points to every machine monster on the field. The Maching was now 200 points strong then Gia, and the Dragon Champion was destroyed. Yugi smiled, he laid down a magic card, Makiyu, the mist that destroyed Wevil at Duelist Kingdom. The machines quickly covered in rust and Yugi brought out his Summoned Skull, for the mist was a great electric conductor. Kieth was back down to 500 points. Kieth laid down the Graceful Charity Card, which allowed him to draw three more cards. He played a card, the Zero Ritual Card, it was one of the few cards that Jade wasn't familiar with. But he also needed the right monster to summon it. He rasied a monster card, Zera the Mad. It obliterated Yugi's Summoned Skull in one move, it seemed to be unbeatable.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bakura stood before the warehouse. "So, my Millenium Ring has lead me here... I sense an evil inside, seising what I desire may be more interesting then I thought."


End file.
